


Deep Breathes

by lilypoise



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M, chrobin is somewhat implied, if i ever finish this not sure if i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypoise/pseuds/lilypoise
Summary: Chrom knew that his sister would not be around forever. Yet, he cannot help but feel as if he has lost a part of himself at the loss of another family member to the plague of war. Next, in line to the throne, Chrom's fears catch up to him, left in his late sister's wake.





	Deep Breathes

Deep breathes. There’s no reason to cry.  
Chrom stared at the gravestone. Adorned with flowers, and a sense of defeated pride. The name it bore, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth, had started this all. The man he had called father, the man who had set the kingdom ablaze and to ruin, the man who left them the burden of rebuilding a crumbled empire. Emmeryn didn’t cry once. Not when they were lowering his body to the soil, nor when the hushed voices asked how a ten year old was to rule the kingdom. Chrom didn’t cry either, but Frederick wiped Lissa’s big, bubbly tears. Was she crying because of the twisted sadness that hung in the air? Was she crying because the last of their parents were gone? Or was she crying because everyone else was too? Lissa was much too young to tell her woes, and as her empty sobs echoed throughout the ceremony it seemed as if she was crying for all three of broken siblings. 

Deep breathes. Don’t let it break.  
Chrom stared at Kyria. Her hazel eyes, red from all the tears, held an empty look. I failed, she mumbled repeatedly in a daze as Basilio urged them to flee. Lissa whimpered as she held back her sobs, and the entire army marched with a maddening silence. The howls of the Plegian army were muted out by the clank of their armor, and the sniffles and the tears. They had tried their best, and Kyria’s plan had promised them success. Yet…. they came out with nothing and lost more than they had ever hoped. With Emmeryn gone, Chrom felt like he lost himself. Emmeryn, who brought peace not only to Ylisse but to the small family, was gone. He hadn’t realized how much he depended on her, how much he looked up to her, and how much she had harbored his fears. She was gone, and not even Kyria’s cleverest plan or the most heartfelt of prayers, or a thousand starves could bring her back from the dead. All Emmeryn left behind was her unfinished legacy, and the burden to take up the mantle. Kyria looked up to meet his eyes, and more tears streamed down her face. She didn’t say anything, but Chrom knew she was asking for forgiveness. He looked away, and Lissa’s tears were soaked up by the hot desert sand. The tears she shed for her and Chrom.

Deep breathes. I miss her. I miss her so much.  
Chrom stared at Falchion. The sword that was once wielded by the Hero King Marth himself. How much bloodshed had the fang of Naga seen? Chrom was already tiring of it all. He closed his eyes, and he saw his palms smothered in red with specks of dirt and sweat. Was all of this worth it? He didn’t know. Was he doing the right thing? He wasn’t sure anymore. He took a shaky breath. Emmeryn knew what to do, she always did. He felt the hot tears that he had held in for so long escape his eyes. The last time he cried with this much sadness he had been held in his mother’s lifeless arms, but this time no one was there. Not even the cold unmoving arms of the dead offered him comfort. Just the howling wind, the shining stars, and the silent moon. No one around, but his thoughts that plagued him from dawn to dusk, and the sword that held the sorrows of the souls it had cut short. 

 

Deep breathes. I’m not at fault.  
Chrom stared at the firewood. Lissa’s heavy steps faded as the buzz of the camp engulfed her. Falchion laid on the floor, out of its sheath, and covered in dirt. He sighed and kicked it away. Why was she so upset? Chrom just wanted to see if she could wield Falchion too. Emmeryn was gone, and they were constantly at war. His survival wasn’t secured, and he wanted to see the war finished despite what fate had in store for him. Try to cut the log in half, Chrom handed Lissa Falchion. Her green eyes stared at him with horror, maybe even disgust? Falchion fell to the floor between them with a heavy clank. Her words stung like thorns. Are you an idiot? What are you thinking? Are you doubting my royal lineage because I lack the brand? Emmeryn wouldn’t have wanted this. Get yourself together! Chrom curled up in his bed. He had tried, he really had, to piece himself together. But Emmeryn was gone, and he was plagued with the worries of being king. The worries of ending up like his father, the worries of being wrong, of doing wrong. Chrom had hoped he could pass those worries over to Lissa. He was selfish. He was a monster. He was Chrom, not Emmeryn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first public work, so I'm a bit nervous. Chrom's point of view in Awakening has always been pretty vague, and so I decided to write about his insecurities. He is, after all, still human, and the game fails to properly build upon his character. Yet, I still feel like he has struggled a lot with the losses in his life. His father left a terrible legacy, his sister did not finish fixing it, and it all falls on his shoulders. I think even the best of kings break under the pressure, and Chrom is no exception. I am not sure how long I am planning to make this, but I still need to think of proper closure for it. Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine!


End file.
